House of cards
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Impian Yoongi adalah mempunyai rumah yang penuh dengan kartu, aneh sih tapi Jimin tetap mewujudkannya, namun sayang Yoongi sudah meninggalkannya. MinYoon BTS BxB YAOI lilbit NamJin and TaeKook . Park Jimin x Min Yoongi


House of Cards

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah menuju ruangan paling besar di rumah itu. Wajah tampannya menjadi lebih tampan dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Jimin membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam. Aroma Lavender dan Mawar memenuhi wangi ruangan di ruangan itu. Di tengah tengah ada ranjang dengan di kelilingi kartu kartu yang di susun menjadi bentuk segitiga yang menjadikan atap dan dinding ranjang itu. Disana terbaring seorang pria yang menggemaskan.

Pria disana mengenakan kemeja putih dan tuxedo hitam juga dasi kupu kupu berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan warna rambut blondenya dan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Jika kita lihat dari jauh, pria yang kelihatannya menggemaskan itu sedang tidur. Namun apabila kalian lihat dari dekat dan kalian maati, pria itu memang tidur. Tapi tidur untuk selamanya.

Ya

Jimin menyimpan jasad kekasihnya. Min Yoongi. Nama pria yang tertidur itu adalah Min Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Jimin adalah sepasang kekasih sebelumnya. Hingga Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin, Yoongi masih berstatus kekasih Jimin. JImin terlalu mencintai Yoongi. Sangat mencintai Yoongi. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah hidupnya.

FLASHBACK

 _Seorang pria bersurai orange dan seorang pria bersurai mint duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa yang cukup panjang. Jimin, nama pemuda bersurain orange itu dan Yoongi nama pemuda bersurai mint di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang menonton drama romantis yang Jimin bawa tadi. Awalnya Yoongi benar benar bosan menonton drama itu, namun sekarang, Yoongi dengan wajah memerah, air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata sipitnya, dan rangkulannya pada Jimin juga isakkan dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Jimin menahan tawa dan menenangkan kekasih mungilnya itu._

 _Ya_

 _Mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Mereka adalah pasangan mini mini bagi sahabat mereka. Mereka adalah dua orang paling pendek dari antara teman teman mereka. Mereka adlaah pasangan paling menggemaskan dan palinglucu bagi orang yang melihat mereka. Yoongi yang galak dan Jimin yang sangat sabar. Tapi, Yoongi juga bisa berubah kok menjadi menggemaskan dan menja seperti sekranmg ini, dimana dia bergelayut manja pada Jimin dan mengurung wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin menyembunyikan tangisannya._

" _ssttthhh sudah hyung jangan menangis" kata Jimin. Tapi Yoongi masih sesenggukkan di dadanya._

" _Ugh jimin bodoh kenapa sih kita harus menonton film seperti ini" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu._

" _Wae? Kau terbawa suasanya ya hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi memberengut dan mencubit dada Jimin. Jimin meringis menerima cubitan dari kekasihnya._

" _Sudah lah hyung itu kan hanya film" kata Jimin_

" _Tapi tetap saja Jimin. Itu sedih. Pria itu benar benar menyayangi kekasihnya dan dia benar benar menyimpan jasad kekasihnya, membuat rumah impian mereka dan meninggal di samping jasad kekasihnya" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh melihat dan mendengar kekasihnya bercerita._

" _Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan melakukannya juga hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan memelototi Jimin._

" _Tidak boleh Jimin. Kalau aku meninggal lebih dahulu, kau harus tetap hidup" kata Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng. Menatap kekasih mungilnya dan menangkup kedua pipinya._

" _mana bisa seperti itu hyung, kau itu setengah jiwaku. Jika kau mati maka aku juga mati" kata Jimin. Yoongi memerah mendengarnya_

" _JIka kau mati apa gunanya aku hidup" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggut_

" _Jangan bicara seperti itu Jimin" Kata Yoongi. JImin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang mencoba bicara seperti itu. Jimin melepaskan tangkupan pada pipi kekasihnya. Yoongi merenggut dan membuat Jimin terkekeh._

" _Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Jimin. Semua orang pasti akan sedih mendengarnya" kata Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng._

" _Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat sangat mencintaimu" kata Jimin. Lalu memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin dan memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat Jimin._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap pipi pucat dan dingin Yoongi yang berbaring di ranjang itu. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi

"Hyung, lihat ini rumah kartu impian kita. Kau menyukainya kan hyung?" kata Jimin. Jimin mengusap poni Yoongi mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan seakan akan jika dia tidak melakukannya secara perlahan, Yoongi akan hancur.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa film itu menjadi benar benar terjaid pada kita hyung" kata Jimin dengan nada sedih. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

 _Jimin menatap Yoongi yang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat yang terpasang pada tubuh mungil Yoongi. Tadi siang, Yoongi dan Jimin berjanji akan bertemu di taman biasa mereka bermain. Awalnya Jimin akan menjemput Yoongi. Namun Yoongi menolak dan berkata bahwa dia kana pergi sendiri dan tidak mau merepotkan Jimin karena harus memutar jika menjemput Yoongi. Awalnya Jimin memaksa namun Yoongi mengancam tidak akan mau berbicara pada Jimin lagi jika Jimin memaksa. Dan disinilah Yoongi berakhir, di rumah sakit. Jimin menunggui Yoongi dengan setia , salah satu sahabat mereka sekaligus dokter disana, masuk ke dalam dan meremas pundak Jimin menguatkan Jimin._

" _Tenanglah Jimin, Yoongi kuat dan pasti Yoongi akan sadar" kata Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah lima hari dan Yoongi belum juga sadar. Dokter yang menjaga Yoongi bilang bahwa Yoongi mengalami geger otak ringan dan paru paru yang bocor, dokter bilang Yoongi harus segera di operasi karena paru parunya sangat rawan dan mereka menjadwalkan operasi Yoongi esok hari. Tepat hari ke enam Yoongi di rumah sakit. Namun, malam itu, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Hoseok yang menjaga Yoongi malam itu harus terpukul dengan kehilangan hyung, sahabat dan kekasih mereka._

 _Saat Jimin mengusap tangan Yoongi dan alat cardio di samping Yoongi berbunyi nyaring, Jimin segera memencet bel berkali kali memanggil suster, sedangkan Hoseok langsung lari keluar memanggil suster dan dokter yang ada karena mereka tidak datang datang. Tak lama, seorang dokter dan tiga orang suster datang, mereka mengecek keadaan Yoongi. Jimin masih disana, memandangi Yoongi yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter dan suster. Suster di sebelah kiri Yoongi menyiapkan alat kejut jantung,_

" _50 joule" kata sang dokter. Saat sang dokter meletakkan alat itu di dada Yoongi dan tubuh Yoongi terlonjak. Dokter disana terus memberikan instruksi meningkatkan joule alat kejut jantung itu namun hingga usaha terakhir. Tubuh Yoongi hanya terlonjak. Dan garis lurus tertampang di alat kardiografi. Dokter yang menangani Yoongi menggeleng dan mengecek jamnya_

" _Waktu kematian, 02.30" kata dokter itu pada salah seorang dokter. Jimin terkejut. Jatuh terduduk di samping ranjang Yoongi_

" _tidak tidak, Yoongiku. " katanya sambil menangis. Jimin berjalan tertatih mendekati Yoongi, menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat dan menciuminya_

" _yoongi, yoongi bangun sayang, hiks, ayo kita pergi darisini hm.. kau tidak suka kan disini sayang" kata Jimin. Jungkook sudah menangis di pelukan Taehyung yang juga mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan Hoseok sudah terduduk menangis._

" _Yoongi, Yoongi, ayo bangun sayang, hiks" kata Jimin sambil menepuk pipi Yoongi pelan. Hoseok menghampiri Jimin_

" _Sudah Jimin. Biarkan dokter dan suster mengurusnya" kata Hoseok sambil menarik jimin. Jimin memberontak. Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan menangisi kepergian Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng._

" _tidak hyung. Yoongiku masih hidu. Dia hanya tidur. Kau tahu kan dia suka sekali tidur hyung. Yoongiku suka sekali tidur hyung, kita harus bangunkan yoongiku lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini. Yoongi ayo bangun sayang ayo bangun kita pergi dari sini." Kata Jimin. Hoseok menggeleng. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saja berdiri di belakang mereka. Jin yang memang bertugas malam itu, datang kesana setelah salah susternya memberitahkan keadaan Yoongi. Jin menangis melihat Jimin dan Yoongi_

" _Seokjin hyung hiks" tangis Jungkook dan langsung memeluk Seokjin. Seokjin juga mulai terisak dan menangis bersama Jungkook. Taehyung menghampiri Jimin dan membawa Jimin melepaskan Yoongi di bantu Hoseok._

" _Sudah Jimin sudah, " kata Taehyung_

" _Tidak Tae, kau tahu Yoongi kan, dia pasti sedang tidur, haha, Yoongiku memang senang sekali tidur, tapi kita harus membangunkan dia tae. Yoongi pasti tidak suka disini. Kau tahu dia kan tae" kata Jimin gemetar sambil menatap Taehyung lalu kembali mencoba menggapai Yoongi. Namun Hoseok dan Taehyung segera menariknya_

" _Maafkan aku Jimin"_

 _BUKK  
Taehyung memukul tengkuk Jimin dan membuat Jimin kehilangankesadaran. Hoseok membopong Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk pada dokter dan suster._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Disinilah Jimin, rumah yang ia beli beberapa tahun lalu, rumah yang ia beli untuk Yoongi dan dirinya. DIa membangun rumah itu sesuai dengan keinginan Yoongi, lalu membangunnya dengan kartu kartu seperti yang Yoongi inginkan

Flashback

 _Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang kini berada dipelukannya. Sejak tadi Yoongi tidak mau bergerak dari pelukan Jimin. Jimin merasa kebas tapi dia tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini tentu saja._

" _Jimin, aku ingin punya rumah dengan kartu" kata Yoongi. Jimin menyerengit_

" _rumah dengan kartu?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk, merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dengan menggemaskan_

" _Rumah yang jauh dari keramaian, lalu kamar tidurnya hanya ada satu ranjang lalu di kelilingi kartu kartu berbentuk atap, lalu di dalam rumah di kelilingi kartukartu" kata Yoongi. Jimi tertawa dan menyentil kening Yoongi_

" _Hyung, kau kebanyakan bermain dengan Taehyung sehingga jadi aneh seperti ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggut dan menggigit tangan Jimin_

" _aduh sakt hyung" kata Jimin_

" _abis kau menyebalkan seklai sih" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan kembali menarik kekasihnya ke pelukannya._

" _Ya ya ya Yoongiku sayang, aku akan mengabulkan semua keninginan kekasihku ini" kata JImin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi_

" _Benarkah?" kataYoongi sambil menatap Jimin. Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihat keimutan kekasihnya, Jimin mengusap kepala kekasihnya lembut dan mengecupi pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap pipi dingin Yoongi. Tersenyum melihat wajah damai kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi hyung. Kekasihku" kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin tertidur di samping Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh dingin Yoongi.

Taehyung, Jungkook, Seokjin, Namjoon dan juga Hoseok memasuki rumah Jimin dan Yoongi. Rumah kartu impian Yoongi. Mereka terburu buru memasuki rumah itu mencari kamar utama disana. Mereka memasuki satu kamar yang mereka yakini kamar utama disana dan mereka langsung terkejut melihat apa yang ada disana.

Jin diikuti yang lain segera menghampiri satu satunya ranjang yang ada disana. Jin segera memeriksa Jimin lalu menggeleng dan menangis. Namjoon segera menenangkan kekasihnya.

"J-Jimin hiks, hiks dia d-dia hiks menyusul Yoongi hiks hiks" isaknya. Semua yang disana membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

 _JImin memasuki ruangan gelap di depannya, hanya ada satu penerangan disana._

" _Jadi tuan Park, ada apa yang membawa anda kemari?" Tanya seorang pria yang cukup berumur di depan Jimin. Jimin membungkuk sekilas dan menatap pria itu serius._

" _Ambil ginjalku, dan hatiku" kata Jimin. Pria yang berada di depan Jimin menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Jimin bingung._

" _Kau berfikiran untuk bunuh diri demi bersama kekasihmu?" Tanya pria itu. Jimin terkekeh_

" _Aku rasa anda sudah tahu jawabannya tuan Kim, dan jangan bertele tele" kata Jimin lagi. Pria yang dipanggil tuan kim itu terkekeh._

" _Well, aku tidak menolak uang apalagi uang yang datang sendirinya" kata tuan Kim_

" _tapi, aku ingin kau mengantarku ke alamat ini setelah semua selesai" kata Jimin lagi. Tuan Kim menerima alamat yang di berikan Jimin dan mengangguk_

" _Sure tuan Park" kata Tuan Kim._

END FLASHBACK

Tuan Kim adalah dokter illegal, dulu dia bekerja bersama Seokjin namun dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang menjadi dokter illegal karena ijin prakteknya di cabut. Setelah mengantar Jimin, tuan Kim menemui Seokjin dan menjelaskan pada Seokjin dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Menyaksikan dua sahabatnya sudah berbahagia di alam lain.

"Hiks hiks chim hyung, suga hyung" isak Jungkook di pelukan taehyung. Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook walau air mata sudah berjatuhan di pipinya. Taehyung tentu merasa kehilangan. Yoongi adlaah teman kecilnya, hyung kesayanganny dan Jimin adalah teman speerjuangannya, dan dia kehilangan dua orang yang cukup berarti dalam hidupnya.

'berbahagialah Yoongi hyung, Jimin.' Batin Taehyung

Bagi Jungkook, Yoongi adalah hyung kesayangannya. Mereka suka menghabiskan waktu bertiga bersama Jin. Jungkook suka menginap di rumah Yoongi dan bermain dengan Yoongi, sedangkan Jimin adlaah bahan bullyan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook juga sayang sama jImin seperti dia sayang pada Yoongi

'hiks chim hyung yoongi hyung hiks kalian harus hiks berbahagia hiks hiks' batin Jungkook

Sedangkan Jin, bagi Jin, Yoongi adalah adik kesayangannya sebelum Jungkook, kesayangannya nomor satu. Dia sangat menyukai interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi karena mereka benar benar menggemaskan.

"Namjoonie hiks" lirih Jin

"Sssstt sudah hyung sudah, mereka sudah bahagia disana, sstt" kata Namjoon menenangkan kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja ada air mata yang jatuh disana. Namjoon sangat dekat dengan Yoongi dalam urusan pekerjaan mereka sama sama composer dan sering bertukar pikiran, sedangkan dengan Jimin, Jimin adalah teman travellingnya walaupun yang lain suka meledek mereka karena keduanya adalah orang yang ceroboh dan bagaimana bisa mereka pergi travelling bersama.

'Yoongi-ya, Jimin-ah, kalian harus berbahagia. Kalian sudah menderita dan kalian ahrus berbahagia sekarang' batin Jin

'Yoongi hyung, Jimin, kalian benar benar favoritku dan yang lain, kalian harus berbahagia disana seperti lagu mu hyung yang bilang kalau kita mencintai dan bersama maka kalian harus berbahagia.' Batin namjoon

Bagi Hoseok, Jimin adalah partner in crimenya dalam menjadi happy virus, tentu saja bersama taehyung jug dan terkadang bersama Jungkook, sedangkan Yoongi adalah tempatnya bertukar pikrian tentang lagu barunya selain dengan namjoon. Dia cukup dekat karena sering mendapat same project bersama Yoongi.

'Yoongi hyung, Jimin, aku sangat salut dengan kalian, walaupun tindakan Jimin adalah tindakan bodoh, kalian harus bahagia disana, kami mencintai kalian' batin Hoseok.

Mereka semua memandang lirih jasad Yoongi dan Jimin. Lalu mereka mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengurus prosesi pemakaman dua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

A/N: apa ini astagaaaa.a.. sedih nggak? Awalnya ga mau buat Jimin meninggal tapi aku jad baper kebawa suasana dan jadilah Jimin ikutan meninggal hikseu :"


End file.
